


Molly Weasley - Porn Goddess

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, BBW, Belly worship, Breastfeeding, Conditioning, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Nipple Torture, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scat, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Watersports, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: After discovering the porn star by the name of ‘Mommy Molly’ in Vernon’s porn collection Harry quickly grows addicted to her videos, and the content within them, and when he meets her by chance on platform 9 ¾ things escalate from there, and Harry’s life is changed forever, and in the good way. [Harry x Molly x Ginny]NOTE - THIS CONTAINS STUFF THAT ISN'T CONDONED IN REAL LIFE. THIS IS ALL FICTION!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, to place things into perspective... hopefully, I will place the actress' in which have been decided by Godman0083. Also, please do keep in mind that I do love BBW women, so that is another little bonus for me.
> 
> Molly Weasley - Tiffany Cushinberry [Porn Name; Mommy Molly]  
> Ginny Weasley - Lexxxi Luxe
> 
> x/x
> 
> Anyways, if you guys are interested in joining the discord server that I have, feel free to do so! Join in on the community that slowly grows each day, perhaps you might make a new friend or two!
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

Harry Potter was having the time of his life. 

The Dursley’s had left for America a week ago, and due to them not wanting to take him, because they felt like he didn’t deserve it, or his ‘freakishness’ might run rampant, so instead of him along with them, they had very, very reluctantly left him alone in the house. 

No one else had time to look after him, and they were running out of options, so they very reluctantly allowed him to stay in the house. 

Sure, they did leave a rather large load of chores that needed to be done each and every day – although, some of them were pettier than others – but Harry took it all in happily. 

Time away from the nasty Dursley’s were always welcomed to the ten-year-old child. 

So now, instead of having to sleep within the cramp and claustrophobic confines of the cupboard under the stairs, he could sleep anywhere else in the house, whether it be Dudley’s bedroom – which he didn’t like, it smelt terrible, which is why he never stayed in there for more than five minutes at a time – or if he wanted to take the risk, he could sleep in uncle Vernon’s and aunt Petunia’s bedroom. 

However, he didn’t push it that far, instead, he opted to sleep on the couch, something which he found to be so much more comfortable than his extremely small bed under the stairs. 

Yet, this also meant that Harry was allowed to do whatever he wanted within the house without the fear of getting verbally abused or physically assaulted via Vernon’s belt or sometimes a soapy frying pan from the kitchen. 

He spent time watching television – probably for the first time without having to peer around the corner – and he was able to watch cartoons basically all day, every day for the very first time in his life! 

However, his life would change rapidly, and in a way that no one could have ever predicted for the small, innocent, yet abused ten-year-old of Number Four, Privet Drive. 

* * *

It was getting rather late in the evening, and Harry was just on his final chore for the day, and that one was the one that he probably hated the most, and that was; dusting. 

The task in which aunt Petunia had set him to do daily was the most repetitive, boring and probably the most... obnoxious task that he had to do. He had to dust down the entire house, top to bottom with a small duster. 

She had given him a rather vivid description, and threat of what would happen to him if they even spot a single spot of dust anywhere in the house. It didn’t matter where it was; in the most obscure corner of the living room, or even in their bathroom which was located in their bedroom. 

**FLASHBACK**

_“If I, Vernon or_ _Duddykins_ _spot one single spot of dust, you can believe that you will have the most intimate encounter with Vernon’s belt.” Petunia left the threat lingering for Harry to digest, gripping onto his wrist with so much force for a skinny woman that Harry was concerned that it would break._

_However, they simply wouldn’t care if that was the case. Not one bit._

_“Am I understood!?” Petunia harshly said, raising her hand – and Harry’s arm – in the process, a very angry glint in her eyes._

_“Yes!” Harry wheezed out, his teeth grit in agony as more pressure was applied to his wrist._

**_SLAP_ **

_“Yes, what?” Petunia scolded, not even concerned for the fact that she just slapped her nephew across the face. In fact, she seemed to take a great deal in pleasure with doing that._

_“Yes... ma’am.” Harry managed to strangle out, small tears forming within his bottle-green eyes, and a large pink handprint upon his right cheek. But he refused to show any more signs of pain than that._

_Showing them that he was in pain meant that they knew they won, and he didn’t want them to get that feeling._

_“Good.” Petunia sniffed out, before releasing her grip on his arm and shoving it away like it was the most disgusting thing in the world._

_Harry immediately brought his sore wrist close to his body, where he rubbed it down gently with his other hand._

_“Now, get to work!” She stated, pointing off towards where his first chore for the day was; the back garden where all of the roses_ _were_ _._

_Harry merely nodded his head, already mentally bracing himself for the pain that would be brought upon him with the roses._

_He wasn’t allowed to wear any gloves when he worked with the plants, mainly because uncle Vernon didn’t want his ‘special’ gloves to be worn by him, and aunt Petunia didn’t want her expensive ones that Vernon brought her for her last birthday present to be worn by him and possibly ruined._

**FLASHBACK END**

Shaking his head away from those thoughts, Harry soon came to the room which was the final one that he needed to dust, and he prayed that this room was somewhat cleaner than Dudley’s bedroom. 

Just thinking about Dudley’s bedroom made him shiver slightly. 

The room was just so... messy, and it had this lingering stench that smelt almost rotten. How aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, or even Dudley himself smell it was beyond him! 

Yet, that wasn’t all, as he had found multiple pairs of underwear strewn about haphazardly, some clean, some... not so much. He swore he could even see skid marks on some of the colored underwear. 

The stench was so bad that Harry had to rush down the stairs and grab a peg off of the clothes line in order to plug his nose so he could stay in the room for more than two minutes without losing his lunch! 

Once again, he shook his head from those thoughts, before turning the small, ornate doorknob and opened the door to aunt Petunia’s and uncle Vernon’s room, and as he stepped inside, he blinked at the appearance of it. 

Despite it being a bedroom... it was rather plain and spartan. Not that many pictures framed the walls, nor were there too many other things of significance. 

In fact, the room really only contained a bed, two bedside tables, a bookshelf that seemed to also hold some VHS’s, and there was a moderately sized television, with a small VHS player connected underneath it. 

All in all, he actually expected something more... out there or perhaps even different. Yet, he was proven wrong. 

It appeared as though the Dursley’s wished to be as normal as possible. Even if it meant having the bare minimum when it came to things that weren’t food, new vehicles, shoes or clothing. 

“Well, I better get to it...” Harry muttered to himself, placing the small peg that used to cover his nose down upon the bedside table which belonged to Vernon – judging from the many loose ties that were scattered about – and he begun dusting the room to perfection. 

This was probably the most important room to get right. 

However, as the minutes dragged on and Harry started to become extremely bored, and some of his curiosity getting the better of him, he placed down the duster, making sure to place it back within a little duster to prevent any dust from scattering about, and he made his way over towards the bookshelf that had many different VHS’s on it. 

He was curious as to what he could watch as he did this work. Not only to make time go a little faster, but also for him to have something to listen to whilst he was doing the boring, repititive work. 

Yet, as he came upon a rather inconspicuous box that was barely hidden behind another box, Harry was interested in that one, and as to why it possibly might be kept hidden. 

Opening the box, Harry was greeted with a few VHS’s in a batch of four. Yet, it was the titles of said VHS’s that really caught his attention. 

All of the VHS’s had different titles, but there was one common factor; all of them had either ‘Mommy Molly’ or ‘Mommy’ in the title. 

He was unable to hide his curiosity as he gently pulled out the first VHS in that small batch of four, and as he turned it over so he could see the front cover, he couldn't hide his surprise as he gave a soft gasp as he saw the woman on the cover. 

The woman was large, probably the largest woman that he had ever seen before, nearly twice the size of aunt Marge to be exact... however, he couldn't help but admit that she looked beautiful, despite her large size. 

The woman had flaming red hair that went down to her neck, and she had warm brown eyes from what he could see, and the warmest smile that Harry had ever seen before, which made his heart skip a beat at seeing. She was also wearing a black shirt that had the words _'Give mommy a kiss'_ , and seemed to struggle to contain her large belly, and struggling to contain her large breasts. In her hands, placed just in front her, was a rather cute teddy bear that had a small ribbon on one of its ears, and despite the sheer size difference between the stuffed animal and the woman holding it, Harry was still intrigued, and a little more curious. 

As his attention was brought further down the cover, he saw the title of the video, with big bold red letters that covered up the woman's lower half, and it read; _'Mommy Molly's Good Little Boy'_. 

The title of the video sold it for Harry. He wanted to know what sort of VHS would be labelled like that, and he wanted to know what 'Good Boy's' were like. 

Maybe, just maybe, it will help his relationship with the Dursley's. So, without thinking much of it, nor seeing the age restriction that cover had on the bottom left corner, he opened up the VHS cover, almost sighing in relief when the tape was in its place, and it also read _'Mommy Molly's Good Little Boy'._

Barely wasting anymore time, Harry gently brought the large tape out, before turning on the television that was in the room, along with inserting the VHS tape within the player, closing the tray, he waited for the VHS to load up. 

* * *

As Harry made himself comfortable on the bed, and waited for the VHS to start up, instead of it going straight to the title screen, it instead opened up differently. 

Something that he clearly didn’t expect. 

Firstly, it showed an odd perspective, to Harry, it almost felt like he was in a different place all together, and all he could see was a rather plain white room, that had a few, small cute posters on it, along with the foot of the bed being seen, and off to the right, there was a door. 

However, as the video continued to go, there was suddenly a voice that spoke out. 

“Honey?” 

A voice that was so calming to listen to, and despite Harry not even knowing what was happening, he felt the voice wash over himself, almost making him melt to the very bed he was currently watching from. 

However, the door opened, revealing the woman that he had seen on the title of the cover, and despite being ten-years-old, Harry was unable to stop the blush that appeared on his face as he gazed at the woman with all of her glory. 

The woman, who he knew was Mommy Molly, was wearing rather delicate nightwear, a near see through whiteish-gray dressing gown that was undone, showing some of her pudgy belly, yet, his attention was drawn to the fact that she was wearing a red lacy bra that struggled to contain her large breasts, and he couldn’t tell if she was wearing underwear or not underneath her pudgy stomach that hung down past that point. Her hair was rather disheveled and she gave a soft smile towards the camera, something which once again caused a small, pleasurable shiver to run down Harry’s spine. 

“Mommy is sorry to wake you, but mommy needs some help.” She said, before sitting down on the foot of the bed, displacing it with her weight. 

Harry almost felt the same thing happen to the bed currently. 

Yet, despite seeing something like this, he was unable to tear his eyes away from the screen, and, much to his embarrassment, he felt his underwear tightening, so he had to keep on shifting where he was to make himself a little more comfortable. 

_‘With what, mommy?’_ Harry thought to himself, feeling more and more drawn into what he was watching, he wasn’t even realizing that his mind was replying to the video being played, _‘Do you need help making breakfast?’_

“No, no nothing like that!” Mommy Molly said, tittering lightly, however, that soon came to a rather embarrassed looking smile on her face, “What I need sweetheart is a little more... personal.” 

_‘Like what?’_ Harry’s mind once again formed a reply, yet Harry was still too entranced by the beauty of this Mommy Molly and motherly and loving aura that she seemed to exude, even through the screen. 

“Well honey, since your dad left mommy has been.... well unfulfilled.” She said, a small, embarrassed flush on her cheeks as she gazed away at the camera. 

Harry suddenly felt a burst of emotion come through his body. A large burst of negative emotion towards someone that didn’t even exist! 

_‘How can I help, mommy?’_

It honestly felt like Harry wasn’t even in control of himself anymore. Without him even knowing, he had somehow kicked off his rather baggy trousers that were many sizes too large for him. 

Yet, due to this, it was perfectly clear to see that he was pitching a tent in his underwear. 

“What mommy means is that.... well...mommy needs a big huge cock!” 

_‘I have one!’_ His mind replied once again, somehow managing to lower his underwear down to his knees, so he was bare bottom on the Dursley’s bed, with his six-inch willy continuing to rise up. 

Moments later, Mommy Molly leaned closer to the screen, before she whispered, “Mommy knows you have a huge one. So, will you be a good boy and help mommy out and _fuck_ her good?” 

However, before Harry’s mind could even come up with something, he already found himself lying down on his back, staring up helplessly at the ceiling, his willy standing tall and proudly in the air. He felt... compelled almost to be in that position, and he was currently in no condition to even think about anything else! 

“Please baby?! Mommy really needs it! And mommy’s tits are so full of milk! You need to help mommy drain them!” 

_‘I want to please Mommy!’_ Harry’s mind screamed out. 

This time, a new sensation overtook him, as he felt something... slimy and wet dripping down his willy, before it seemed to disappear entirely. 

What he didn’t know was that his willy was spewing precum from being so aroused for the first time in his life, and that was kickstarting all of his repressed male hormones because of this one, sexy and enthralling video. 

“I knew you would help mommy out!” Mommy Molly spoke out tenderly, with a hint of a titter, “You are such a good boy!” She praised out, something that made Harry leak even further, and his mind latched onto the praise that it was receiving, “ I knew you would since mommy saw you spying on her in the shower!” 

_‘_ _Mmm_ _~’_

_The sheer pleasure in which Harry was feeling was something unbelievable! It was the best that he had ever felt, and he felt himself wanting even more!_

“Oh yes! Mommy saw you, stroking that big throbbing cock through the crack of the door!” She continued to whisper to him, making Harry whimper even further as new, pleasurable feelings ran through him. 

It was at this point that the pleasure that Harry felt became way too much. He felt his entire body lock up, before a sudden explosion of energy ripped through and it all centered around his willy. 

He could barely move his neck to see what had happened. Yet, as he did so, he was met with an intriguing sight; there was a lot of goo-like substance that shot out of his willy, with most of it spurting helplessly onto the carpet below, without a doubt making a stain that he would need to clean up soon, but there was also even more that fell onto his stomach, creating this odd sensation upon his stomach and skin. 

However, he was just too tired to continue. Experiencing his very first orgasm took a lot out of him, and the drowsiness that he was already feeling from a full day of chores only made that worse. 

_‘Tired...’_ He thought to himself, finding it near impossible to even keep his eyes open for any longer. 

However, he did have enough energy to take off his damaged glasses and placed it on one of the bedside tables so they didn’t break during the night if he ever rolled over. 

With that, Harry fell into a wonderful sleep, the video of Mommy Molly still playing and speaking of praise to him lulled him into one of the most peaceful night sleeps that he ever had. 

That, was how Harry’s addiction to Mommy Molly and her videos began, and it would only continue to grow as the days grow on. 


	2. Growing Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's addiction to Mommy Molly, and her videos, grows even stronger!
> 
> [WARNING - THIS DOES CONTAIN SCAT AND WATERSPORTS, EVEN THOUGH IT IS HIM WATCHING IT, AND THINKING ABOUT IT] {There will be a warning when it is coming in the chapter itself!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the Discord, there is nearly 100 members in the community!
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE
> 
> [WARNING - THIS DOES CONTAIN SCAT AND WATERSPORTS, EVEN THOUGH IT IS HIM WATCHING IT, AND THINKING ABOUT IT]

Harry Potter awoke to the most marvelous sleep that he had in a long, long time. Perhaps the best he ever had, really.

Not only was he able to enjoy sleeping in a proper bed that had proper blankets and a proper pillow, he was also able to snuggle into the warmth of the bed, which the sweet words of Mommy Molly, which felt like was an extra layer of comfort to him.

Yet, Harry also experienced for the first time, an  erotic dream.

Sure, it was embarrassing for him to look down at his willy and saw that there was a lot of that odd goo substance on his body – that was slightly crusty and had this musty smell – but, he couldn’t help but admit that the dream that he had was brilliant.

He could distinctly remember Mommy Molly in his dream. What else, the details were rather hazy, but it felt great on his body!

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he quickly rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, to try and get the mess out it, before quickly placing his glasses on again.

Blinking a few times as everything became clearer, Harry’s attention was immediately drawn to the television, where he was greeted with the title screen, with Mommy Molly, smiling at him through the freezeframe.

However, in his mind, he thought that the soft smile that she had was directed at him, almost like she was greeting him, “Morning... Mommy.” He murmured out, a healthy flush on his cheeks as he ducked his head, unable to look at the screen in the room.

Quickly hoping off the bed, uncaring for the fact that he was naked, or the fact that his willy was still freely hanging, slightly erect, he went over towards the VHS player and gently took the tape out, before placing it back in its cover.

However, as he did so, his attention was drawn to the next cover, and the title that it displayed,  _ ‘Mommy’s Tiny Boy’ _ .

Blinking in confusion as he saw that title, Harry couldn’t help but be a little bit intrigued. Taking the large VHS cover out of the box, he had a look at the cover, to see if there was anything that could help him figure out the meaning behind the title.

However, as he looked over it, all he could really as a difference to the last cover was the fact that Mommy Molly was wearing a different shirt, one which read  _ ‘Mommy’s Special Little Boy’ _ written in rather cursive white writing.

She still had that same motherly smile that just exuded so much warmth that Harry thought he could practically feel it tingle across his skin.

Frowning lightly as he tore his attention away from the VHS cover, his attention was brought to the bedside table that obviously belonged to his uncle, and he saw an analogue alarm clock, one that read, ‘08:23’

“ Mmmm ...” Harry murmured out, feeling a little conflicted as he had an internal debate within himself.

On one hand, he really needed to do his daily chores, so that his aunt and uncle won’t punish him, but at the same time, his massive liking to this Mommy Molly character who was so beautiful and ate away at his mind and gave him the most pleasurable sensations.

Steeling his mind, he had made his decision.

Tearing his gaze away from the analogue alarm clock, Harry took the VHS tape out of the cover, before gently placing it in the VHS player.

Much like the previous night, it didn’t take too long for the video to play up, and Harry was very eager to know what this video was about.

Was it as good as the previous one? Would he get praised?

However, he didn’t have to wait long, as the video soon loaded up, and immediately, his eyes were drawn to it, and much like the previous video last night, it started off on the odd perspective – which Harry noted made it seem like he was sitting on the bed.

Moments later, the door on the far side of the room creaked open, and Harry licked his lips as soon as he saw the flaming red hair of Mommy Molly peak some of her body through the door, a small concerned frown on her face.

_ “Baby?” _ She called out softly, and once again, Harry’s body involuntarily shivered as that silky smooth voice called out to him,  _ “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”  _

Harry blinked in confusion, however, he quickly remembered that this was a different video, thus it would have another scenario.

_ “Oh... small?” _ She spoke out, sounding concerned as she did so, before she walked through the door, showing off her entire body to him in the  process , which once again, made Harry’s willy stand at full attention,  _ “Let Mommy see.” _ She spoke out, making her way over towards the bed.

Harry was concerned. What was small? Why was Mommy sounding a little concerned? However, instead of trying to figure out an answer to that, his eyes were still so drawn to her. More specifically, to her clothing, as she was wearing a rather pretty pinkish-red dressing gown that was open, showing hints of her cleavage, along with her large, sexy belly hanging out.

_ “Oh!” _ Mommy Molly gasped out,  _ “This is terrible!” _ She added on.

“What’s terrible, Mommy?” Harry muttered out, shifting lightly where he stood.

On the screen, Mommy Molly turned her gaze towards him, her eyes were trying to convey her motherly happiness, but Harry could clearly see that she was disappointed,  _ “You’re... so small, baby. Mommy was planning on giving you a special time...”  _ She stated.

Harry gasped, like it was told to him specifically, before he brought his attention down to his willy, which still standing upright, however, he looked down at it, a concerned frown upon his face as he looked at his length,  _ ‘Is it... small? Does... Mommy not like that?’  _ He thought to himself, still looking down at his  six-inch willy.

However, he quickly shook his head,  _ ‘No! It’s not small! _ ’ His mind reinforced itself,  _ ‘Mommy said it was big last time!’  _ His mind reinforced once more, quickly remembering the video from last time where Mommy Molly said it was large.

That settled him down somewhat, although he shifted awkwardly through the sheer  number of conflicting emotions, “Are... are you... upset?” He muttered out, looking down awkwardly.

_ “No.” _ Mommy Molly said, almost like she was answering his question, even though it was already recorded and playing,  _ “It’s ok, baby. Mommy knows how to adapt.” _ She said, giving a sly wink that caused Harry’s heart to flutter uncontrollably.

_ “Don’t worry baby, Mommy has prepared for something like this.” _ She revealed, giving another sly wink as she leaned down, which caused her cleavage to spill slightly out of the dressing gown,  _ “I’ll be right back.” _ She said, before leaning down slightly, and kissing just behind the screen range.

With that said, Mommy Molly left the room, and then the screen went back, but Harry could still tell that the video was playing, as the screen soon showed,  _ ‘Minutes later’ _

As the screen came on, it showed that Harry’s view point was a little lower, as more of the camera was facing down onto the bed sheets, however, it was positioned so that Harry could see anything coming onto the edge of the screen.

However, as the sound of the door opening greeted him, as the viewpoint shifted so it was  facing upwards, towards the door, and Harry couldn’t help but have a massive blush overcome his features and his jaw dropping lightly as drool escaped his lips.

Mommy Molly was wearing an incredibly sexy red, fluffy robe that finished just after her knees, showing plenty of her large legs, however, what caught Harry’s attention the most was the fact that Mommy Molly was wearing a pair of large high heels that gave her extra height and basically doubled her attractiveness!

_ “Good boy, waiting for Mommy.” _

Preening lightly at the praise, Harry watched as Mommy Molly posed lightly, placing one hand behind her head as she jutted her hip out, and puckering her lips as she made a kissing noise.

However, Harry’s world soon seemed to stop, as Mommy Molly sashayed out of her robes, letting it drop to the floor, showing her large bare breasts that were leaking with milk, however, as the view travelled downwards, Harry made a squeak of fear as he noticed something different.

Mommy Molly had something strapped around her, almost like a belt, but, sticking out from her body was a large, thick toy that easily dwarfed Harry’s own willy making him feel a little self-conscious as he shifted lightly.

However, his willy just wouldn’t go down, even as disturbed as he was by what he was seeing on the screen, yet, he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen!

“Huh!?” Harry yelped out, never having seen one of those things before, but he knew it was in shape of a willy, and it was massive, and it made him feel weird, and not in a good way!

_ “What, baby?” _ Mommy Molly blinked out, before seemingly seeing his expression,  _ “Mommy needs you to be a good boy, and take this in your mouth.” _ She said seemingly to him.

Harry gulped lightly, before bringing his hands up to his jaw and gently rubbing it, an almost innate fear within him,  _ ‘Will... that hurt?’ _ He questioned himself more than anything.

_ “At first, it will.”  _ Mommy Molly said, before giving a soft smile as she continued, _ “But don’t worry. Mommy’s going to use plenty of lube and once I get going it will feel really good. Trust me baby, I’ll never hurt you.”  _ She said, almost like she was reassuring him that it would be fine.

Instinctively, Harry meekly nodded his head.

_ “Oh, thank you baby boy! Mama loves you so much! I knew you were  _ _ mama's _ _ special boy!” _

* * *

Sighing in relief as he dropped the garden sheers down onto the floor, his entire body covered in sweat, and possibly sunburnt as he had just spent the past few hours out the backyard, making sure to keep the large hedge that ran along both fences under control.

It was hard and tiring work, especially considering that he wasn’t allowed to wear any sort of gloves to protect his hands from getting splinters, bitten by any garden spiders or possible ants, or whatever else lingered in those hedges.

To make matters worse, it was a sunny day in Surrey. Perhaps one of the warmest days that had been experienced by the area for a few weeks now, and there was hardly a cloud in sight, just his terrible, rotten luck to have to do the hedges and bushes today.

He was so spent that he could hardly stand up without wincing in pain.

**_ GRUMBLE _ **

“Ugh... hungry...” He murmured out, clutching at his stomach as it grumbled with a furious intent. However, he was just too exhausted to even attempt to make something himself.

“I need to rest...” He murmured to himself, wiping a large layer of sweat off of his forehead with his dirtied shirt sleeve as he stumbled back into the house. At least it was cool in there, and he gave a great sigh of relief.

Stumbling his way up the stairs like he was on autopilot, Harry found himself entering Vernon’s and Petunia’s room again, before he once again made his way over to the VHS player, finding himself... compelled to play another video.

Even after how uncomfortable he was after watching that previous video.

Quickly placing the VHS back in the cover, he placed it back into the correct place in the box and took out the next one, which he was able to read the title of it,  _ ‘Mommy Molly’s Milk N Cookies’ _

As soon as Harry read through that title, his stomach decided to make itself known again.

**_ GRUMBLE _ **

Clutching onto his stomach with a wince once again, Harry quickly turned over the cover, and like normal, Mommy Molly was on the cover, giving this bright smile of hers, however, this time, she was wearing a cute, frilly pink apron that read,  _ ‘Mommy’s do it hard’ _ in large, bold writing.

Like so many times before, Harry placed the VHS into the player, licking his lips as he thought about the sort of cookies that Mommy Molly would make.

They might taste so good. Perhaps, this video would be able to satiate his hunger, even though he knew that it would be impossible for it happen... but he could dream at least.

Sitting back down on the bed, groaning in relief as he felt the cool fabric of the sheets and quilt covers, he was able to lean back, leaning his head against the headrest, allowing his body to relax for the first time in a few hours.

A few moments later, Harry was able to see the television light up as a new area of greeted him, this time, Mommy Molly was wearing the pink apron, behind the kitchen counter, in a fully stocked kitchen that was relatively messy from previous use.

_ “Hi, baby.” _ Mommy Molly greeted out, looking up from the kitchen counter, flashing a brilliant smile towards the screen,  _ “Did you enjoy your time outside today?” _

“No...” Harry muttered out, once again answering the question from a video.

_ “Oh... bullies again?”  _

“Kind of...” Harry muttered out, his mind thinking of the Dursley’s and how cruel they were for making him do all the chores around the house.

_ “Well, forget about them, baby.” _ Mommy Molly said, once again flashing an  award winning smile that made Harry feel a little better,  _ “I made your favorite, chocolate chip cookies, they are all hot... and gooey!” _ She said, suddenly bringing up a tray full of freshly baked cookies from what must’ve been the oven.

So fresh in fact that he could still see the steam that they were creating.

**_ GRUMBLE _ **

“ Mmm ...” He moaned out, his eyes locked onto the dozen chocolate chip cookies that looked absolutely delicious, and he could bet that they smelt just as good!

Even though he has never had a chocolate chip cookie – not even in class parties, as everyone always took them – he really, really wanted to be his first taste of chocolate chip cookies to be from Mommy Molly’s cooking.

He just wanted to know what the cooked meal of a mother tasted like. 

As Mommy Molly placed the cookies just a little closer, she suddenly gained a sheepish expression,  _ “Oh, sorry, I forgot the milk~” _ She sang out, before turning around, sticking her ass out just a tad, showing that she was merely wearing a silky pair of pink underwear that hugged her hips.

As she shook her rear around for a few more seconds, she suddenly came up, exclaiming a small,  _ ‘Aha!’ _ as she showed that she brought out a small glass from the cupboard.

As she then went to the fridge after placing the small glass on the bench, she made another small  exclamation , only this time, it was a negative one,  _ “Oh...” _

Turning around, she looked a little upset at herself,  _ “Sorry, baby. I forgot we were all out of milk. Mommy will have to get some more tomorrow.” _ She said, before a small questioning look appeared on her face,  _ “Unless... you want some of Mommy’s milk?” _ She almost seemed to question, quickly glancing down at her breasts.

Eyes wide, Harry nodded his head, licking his lips at the thought of breastmilk.

He had recently learnt about it in school during a theoretical P.E class, and apparently, according to most, breastmilk was the most nutritious and delicious drink there was.

Obviously, he really wanted to try it.

Chuckling slightly, Mommy Molly pulled out a large breast from behind her apron, before letting it fall down, so her nipple was positioned inside of the small glass that she pulled out earlier.

She then started to moan with great pleasure as she  massaged her own breasts, and before long, small  sprays of fresh breastmilk splashed down into the glass, making small splashing noises as it did so.

**_ GRUMBLE _ **

Licking his lips as he watched the milk come from Mommy Molly’s breast, he swore he could feel some of his hunger be satiated by this delicious sight.

_ “I knew you would want more of Mommy’s milk.” _ She moaned out, squeezing her breast lightly, making a thicker stream of it come out into the glass,  _ “You’ve been drinking it for years now.” _

Harry made a small noise of surprise once he heard that statement, blinking owlishly. However, before he could even open his mouth

_ “You think mommy would give you that nasty milk from the store? You’ve only had mommy’s milk since the day you were born! Every time I made you cereal, every time I got you a glass of milk, it has only been my milk.” _ She said, a small smile on her face, _ “Much healthier for you, look at you, I can see it worked wonders~” _ She spoke, her eyes half-lidded and her voice rather husky.

Unsure of what she meant, Harry looked down, and much to his  embarrassment , he could see a tent pitching in his tent in shorts.

_ “Oh~ Look at that beautiful tent in your pants.” _ Mommy Molly moaned out, squeezing her nipple once more, before bringing it up to her own mouth and giving a seductive lick as she wiped away the remnants of breastmilk,  _ “Is Mommy milking her tits making your big cock nice and hard?” _ She asked,  _ “Well... let Mommy see... don’t hide anything from me, young man.” _

Without question, Harry dropped his pants and his underwear, allowing his six-inch willy to be free from their confines.

_ “Oh my God! That is the biggest cock mommy has ever seen!”  _ Mommy Molly moaned out, licking her lips, which made Harry’s willy tingle, _ “If you want to be a good boy, then cum!”  _ She spoke out, before whispering out, _ “Cum for Mommy.” _

Harry didn’t know why, but he groaned and collapsed onto the bed, as his willy firing off that odd gooey substance that he knew wasn’t pee, but he didn’t know what it was... maybe it was this... ‘cum’ that Mommy talked about.

Exhausted, Harry fell into a slumber.

* * *

**[Warning – Scat and Watersports inbound!]**

Once again, Harry woke up to feeling his pants and underwear – and the Dursley’s sheets – soaked, and he couldn’t help but blush thoroughly at it.

He had the most... pleasant dream last night, and he could remember it vividly. He could imagine himself, sitting directly from Mommy Molly, watching her intently as she played with her large breasts, and swollen nipples, making milk come free from it, landing in a clear glass just in front of her.

He could remember placing the cup of breastmilk to his mouth, before eagerly drinking it down, where the sweet flavor caressed his tastebuds, making him shiver in absolute joy.

Then, he could feel Mommy Molly’s perfect feet climb up his own legs, before they both came to a halt right before his willy, before she then started to gently rub into it, making him moan and groan as he continued to drink the breastmilk down.

Then, before he woke up, all he could remember was one simple thing;  _ ‘Cum for Mommy~’ _

Shaking his head away from that certain memory, Harry tried his best to get the blush on his face under control, then he turned his attention towards the alarm clock once again, where he was able to see that it was early, nearly eight in the morning to be exact.

Sighing to himself, Harry got up out of the bed, idly glancing down to see that there was a small puddle forming on the sheets from where he... exploded in the night.

_ ‘More things to do...’ _ He thought to himself, however, as he was reaching to gather up the sheet, his eyes landed on the box once again that held all of the VHS tapes.

**_ GURGLE _ **

Gently patting his stomach, Harry soon disregarded the sheets, and his growing hunger – which somehow became satiated through the night – and he slowly pulled out the fourth and final VHS that he hadn’t seen yet.

Pulling it out, he was a little interested in seeing that on the cover, it had Mommy Molly, still wearing the same pink apron from the other video. However, instead of having ‘Milk ‘N’ Cookies’ as the title, this one had the title of ‘Mommy Serves Up Dinner’.

**_ GRUMBLE _ **

Groaning lightly as even seeing the word dinner made his stomach rumble like crazy, Harry gently took the tape out of the cover, before replacing the ‘Milk ‘N’ Cookies’ tape with the new one – and placing the tape in the correct cover.

Sitting down on the bed, Harry eagerly  waited for the video to start, and once again, he was greeted with Mommy Molly in the kitchen, although, it was at a different angle, so he could see the oven now.

However, Mommy Molly turned to face him, a small, unsure frown upon her face,  _ “Baby, I’ve got some bad news.” _ She said, turning to face him fully, showing her pink apron that was struggling to contain her breasts behind the fabric,  _ “We have run out of food and drink... and Mommy doesn’t get paid until tomorrow.” _

‘ _ No... food? _ ’ Harry thought to himself in panic, clutching at his stomach as the phantom pains of having no food to eat rushed through his body, and he shivered at that thought.

_ “What? No! Mommy would never let you go hungry!” _ Mommy Molly quickly explained, trying to calm down someone invisible,  _ “I knew we were out, so Mommy took precautions so you would be able to eat.” _

Harry perked up, his stomach still rumbling lowly at the thought of food, “Really?” He questioned softly.

_ “Oh, I think you’ll love it, honey bunny.” _ Molly said, giving a rather cute pet name that made Harry blush really hard... he liked bunny rabbits... they were cute. 

_ “Mommy’s been cooking this meal all day! Just for my special boy~” _ She sang out, placing more emphasis on ‘all’.

There was an odd moment of silence in the video, as Mommy Molly blinked a little,  _ “Where is it?” _ She said, almost like she was repeating a question,  _ “Oh, silly~ It’s still in the oven sweetheart.”  _ She said, giving a rather discreet pat on her belly.

Harry watched as the camera was tilted so slightly in the direction of the oven, putting more emphasis on that, before Mommy Molly tittered lightly, moving the camera back so she was in the middle of the screen.

_ “No, not that oven.” _ Mommy Molly tutted out, before bringing more focus onto her as she patted her stomach, a little less discreetly this time,  _ “Mommy’s special oven. Now, close your eyes honey.” _ Mommy Molly said, sending a rather stern look towards the camera

Of course, Harry complied immediately, not wanting to make Mommy Molly made as he clenched his eyes shut

He waited for a few moments, before he heard a distinct sound of shuffling, before he heard the small creaking of something wooden.

_ “Okay, open up your eyes, sweety.” _

When Harry opens his eyes, he gains another small blush on his face as he notices that Mommy Molly wasn’t wearing any panties, showing off her beautiful, and rather plump behind to the screen, before she gently wiggled it, causing the fat to gently ripple across her cheeks.

However, he then noticed how she was standing over a plate, awkwardly crouched over it.

_ “Hmm? Do you like Mommy’s big, fat ass?” _ She questioned, wiggling it back and forth once more, immediately drawing Harry’s eyes to it as a small line of drool escaped his mouth.

Tittering lightly, Molly gently grabbed onto her cheek,  _ “Good, because you will be about to see much more of it~” _ She sang out, before pulling at her right cheek, revealing her puckering asshole to the screen.

Harry couldn’t help but lick his lips as the puckering star of Mommy Molly’s ass entranced him, almost like he was falling into a deep,  pleasurable trance.

_ “Mommy has a... mmm~ big feast for you, honey.”  _ Mommy Molly moaned out, positioning herself better above the plate as she tried to hold her balance on the countertop, _ “It’s nice and hot and ready to eat!” _

Harry watched, with his bottle-green eyes glued to the screen as he watched as Mommy Molly’s asshole opened up, before a large, brown log started to descend towards the plate, curling up around the edges as even more logs started following suit.

Then, after a few moments, Mommy Molly’s logs  tapered off, before smaller, yet harder brown nuggets dropped down onto the softer, curled logs, almost like they were the cherry on top.

**_ GRUMBLE _ **

Yet, despite knowing what it was that Mommy Molly just did, he was too enraptured by her perfect, fat ass to even care, and his stomach was agreeing with him, rumbling and grumbling in happiness as his hunger skyrocketed even more once he saw the shit on the plate.

Watching as Mommy Molly turned around, looking mightily happy, she then frowned lightly,  _ “You don’t like it?” _ She said, almost sounding a little  scandalized ,  _ “How do you know? You’ve never tried it!” _

Harry closed his eyes, imaging himself taking a bite out of that meal that Mommy Molly had produced, and as he thought about it really hard, he couldn’t help but to imagine that it must’ve tasted like chocolate – even though, once again, he had never had it before.

A few moments later, Molly seemed to gain a pleased expression on her face,  _ “There, that wasn’t so bad was it?” _ She questioned.

Harry nodded his head.

Mommy Molly then clicked her fingers like she just had an ‘aha’ moment, before reaching off the screen, and revealing an empty glass,  _ “Let’s not forget Mommy’s special, homemade lemonade!” _ She said, before lifting one of her legs up so that she had a better angle, before placing the glass just below her hairy pussy, before a golden stream started to pelt down and settle into the glass, with it quickly getting filled up within seconds with her golden nectar.

Placing the glass down next to the plate full of shit – and giving a rather seductive lick around the rim of the glass – she said,  _ “There you are  _ _ sweetheart _ _ ~ A nice, full meal for you to enjoy!” _

**_ GRUMBLE _ **

**_ GURGLE _ **

Let it be known, that Harry Potter had never so  desperately wished for Mommy Molly to be with him right now, serving up that sort of food to him right now.

Even when he would be creating his own lunch later today, he would always be thinking about Mommy Molly’s ass, along with the shit that she produced, and glass of homemade ‘lemonade’ that she placed next to it as well.


	3. Meeting Mommy Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Year Timeskip. Harry meets Mommy Molly at King's Cross Station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Join the Discord; https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

It had been a very interesting year for Harry Potter.

Ever since discovering ‘Mommy Molly’ and her videos when the Dursley’s left on holidays, he had grown addicted to not only her videos, but he grew a deep addiction, and craving for her as well.

The addiction had grown so much that it felt like that Harry needed to be listening to Mommy Molly’s voice to even fall asleep, and when he was doing chores, the videos that he watched previously would always stick within his mind, which not only made time fly so much faster, but on occasion, it also caused him to mess up, which resulted in him getting flung into the cupboard under the stairs.

However, the addiction has also caused a few other things to happen, which a few of them, Harry was still unable to comprehend.

Firstly, his addiction had grown so strong that he had managed to sneak out of the Dursley’s home without being spotted – at least, he think he was - and he managed to sneak into the local Adult Shop, go into the video section, and he managed to steal more ‘Mommy Molly’ VHS’s that he was able to enjoy thoroughly a few hours later.

However, the next things were the  oddest for Harry.

Nearly a day after the Dursley’s had come home, Harry was suddenly had a visitor in his ‘room’, and that was uncle Vernon, and in his large, meaty hands was VHS player, along with a small television that was in their room previously, and balancing on top of the television, was the box set of Mommy Molly videos that he had grown addicted to.

He didn’t know why he had received from, nor could he understand why Vernon had this... blank look in his eyes as he gave them to him, but there was no way he was going to reject the most gracious gift – and only gifts – that he received from the Dursley’s.

Now, Harry could enjoy the Mommy Molly videos from within the cupboard under the stairs, and his aunt and uncle would do absolutely nothing about it!

However, there was also another thing that Harry had learnt that changed his life completely!

He learnt that he was a Wizard, and he could use magic! That simple thought was enough to make him feel... special – however, it wasn’t the same special that Mommy Molly would praise him for being – however, the only downside that he learnt that came with being a Wizard, was the fact that he had to attend a boarding school.

From what he learnt with that one rather plump witch that was a ‘Herbology’ Professor at Hogwarts told him, was the fact that any and all electronics would not work within school grounds.

That, had shattered Harry.

The fact that he couldn’t watch any Mommy Molly videos – despite the fact that he had seen each of them over three dozen times each! - was enough to send him to a near catatonic state!

A day without watching Mommy Molly or sleeping to her was like absolute hell to Harry, and it would remind him of darker times at the Dursley’s, before that fateful day in which he first discovered her videos!

He did not want that! However, the chance to escape the Dursley’s was just simply too good to pass up, so with great reluctance, Harry had booked a trip to King’s Cross Station, to start his new life.

Who knows, perhaps he would be able to find Mommy Molly in the Magical World... despite the extremely slim chance that would happen.

However, unknown to him, Lady Luck would be smiling down upon him at that day, and he would be to see his addiction, his obsession in all of her beautiful glory.

* * *

Harry was struggling. He was so very badly struggling to make his way to where the ticket said for him to go.

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, he had no idea where that was, and he had this feeling that asking anybody about said platform would be a very, very quick trip to the looney hospital.

Even the Dursley’s had all but left Harry to fend for himself at King’s Cross Station, a place in which he had never been before, and was absolutely packed to the brim with many different people, and Harry had never been in a packed area.

Even the school that he went to didn’t have that many people, and on the few times that he had been to the shops weren’t that crowded.

Now, he was feeling especially claustrophobic, and it wasn’t a good feeling to have, and he was even getting a few interesting looks from random men and women as he tried to keep his head down low and avoid any and all eye contact.

Maybe it was because of the fact that he was pushing a large trolly that had many, many different suitcases filled with different books, uniforms and even a few other pieces of equipment for his soon-to-be new classes.

Also, maybe having a snowy white owl – which he named Hedwig – was another reason why he was getting so much awkward attention.

“It’s the same every year. Packed with muggles.”

Hearing that small statement did two things to Harry. For one, it made him perk up as he heard one of the new words that he had learnt from Hagrid, and whoever said that, must know the way to the platform.

However, it also caused him to stiffen up at hearing the voice.

There was no way?

There was no way that he had just heard the voice of his obsession.

Was there?

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart and to settle his nerves, along with himself lowering his expectations in case he had heard wrong, Harry gingerly looked up from the floor and turned his head towards where he heard the voice come from.

Yet, standing right there, was the woman of his dreams!

“Mommy Molly?” Harry muttered in a low shocked voice at seeing the most beautiful woman ever in the flesh.

She was so much more beautiful in person than on the videos! They could not do her justice, and the way that her flaming red hair framed her chubby face was just so... perfect, that words could not describe what he was currently feeling. 

She was also wearing a gorgeous light gray dress finished past her knees, and it hid her body really well, apart from the massive strain that it had around her breasts, but other than that, it hid her body really well.

However, Harry knew exactly what she looked like under that dress, and all he really had to do was just remember any scene from the VHS’s of Mommy Molly.

However, Molly, reeled back with shock, and she was absolutely speechless! Someone in the Wizarding World knew her secret. 

Quickly turning around to where she heard that voice come from, she was stunned speechless when she saw that the person calling her by that name was not a ‘normal’ person, it was a small child!

“W-where did you hear that name young man?” She stuttered out; her eyes wide with shock as the small, eleven-year-old boy approached her with a look of reverence on his face and his bottle-green eyes sparkling with lust.

It should be impossible for someone from the Wizarding World to know of that name, unless they were an older Muggle-born student, or maybe a select few members from Half-Blood families could possibly know.

“I-I’ve seen a lot of your videos.” He shakily replied back, his eyes still locked onto her body, “I-I watch them at least once a day, sometimes even twice a day, I even fall asleep to your videos!” Harry said once again, his eyes widening in delight, “I’m your biggest fan!”

Molly couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

That a little boy was so familiar with her work... so obsessed with it that he even slept with it playing in his ears... listening to every single word that she said, and possibly even had wet dreams about it – he seemed to be that age, at least, she hoped so anyway - it was honestly shocking and ... Molly was scared to think it... but... it was hot as fuck hot, at least, in the darker part of her mind that was normally locked away and only released for her more... nastier videos.

Quickly glancing around, and spotting her final son leave past the barrier that led to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, she soon approached him, her movements basically being unspotted by the others and she came to a small halt just before the boy.

“So, you like to look at Mommy like that?” She asked, in a low, seductive purr “You like to look at Mommy doing naughty things?”

And as she asked this, she took the little boy by the hand, whilst the other one took hold of his trolley, before she started to lead him away from the barrier of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and away from the destiny that a certain, long bearded old man had for him.

“I think you’re so beautiful and I love watching you do everything!” Harry said cheerfully not caring that he was being led away by a woman he really did not know.

Tittering lightly, Molly made sure to keep Harry close to her as they made their way through the main part of the station, where people simply ignored them as they thought they were simply mother and son.

* * *

Once they were outside of the main train station entrance, Molly scooped up the boy she was holding hands with, and placed him on the small stack of suitcases he brought – doing this, she made sure to feel up his ass and crotch.

And loved what she felt!

“Tell Mommy Molly your name.” She asked  wondernig just what sort of boy was so addictive to her videos.

“Harry, Mommy.” He answered almost immediately, “Harry Potter.” He added on.

Mommy Molly briefly paused, her eyes almost widening at what she  just heard; however, she gave a quick shake of her head before saying, “You are coming home with me and my daughter Harry.” She announced like she was stating a fact, “She’s waiting for me in the car.”

Shifting lightly on the spot, Harry swiveled around, and was soon greeted with a rather old looking blue Ford Angela that had a few scratches and splotches of paint missing on it.

Then, he was able to see another mop of red hair, along with a chubby looking face peer out of the open window.

“Mommy who is this?” The little girl asked  tiredly – almost like she was ready to fall asleep - as Molly opened the door to the back seat. 

“Ginny this is Harry. Harry this is my baby girl Ginny.” She said, introducing Harry to her beautiful baby girl who gave a shy wave to him as she quickly glanced at him out the window, “Harry is coming home with us.” She explained to her daughter, who nodded her head in understanding at that.

“Hello.” Ginny greeted out, a tired smile on her face as small bags were seen under her eyes,    
“It’s nice to meet you.” She politely said from the front seat, before she shuffled back so she could get comfortable once again.

“It’s nice to meet you too Ginny.” Harry replied as Molly put him in the backseat, however, as she did so, she took another change to cope a small feel of his ass through the fabric of his pants, making him yelp slightly at the feeling.

As she quickly gets Harry settled in the back seat, making sure that his seatbelt was on correctly, she gave a small nod of her head before walking around the car and into the  driver's seat, before she then started to drive away from King’s Cross Station.

* * *

After a while when Molly sees that Ginny had fallen  asleep, she pulls the car over to the side of the road and puts her devious plan into action.

She slides into the backseat beside Harry with a lecherous grin on her face. She leans into Harry’s ear and whispers seductively, “So, you're my biggest fan are you, Harry?” 

“Yes, Mommy Molly! I love your videos. I’ve watched them so many times I know them by heart.” Harry replied.

Molly then starts to unbutton Harry’s pants and play with his cock, “So, Harry which videos do like the most?” She asked as she started to jack him off as stuck her tongue in his ear.

Harry was going through sensory overload! Mommy Molly was playing with his willy! 

“Harry... answer mommy! What is your favorite video of mommy?” She asked again more forcefully.

That got Harry to answer, “Milk ‘N’ Cookies!” He answered so fast he wasn’t even sure she understood him.

“Oh~ so you want some of mommy’s delicious titty milk?” She asked, before shaking her body, causing her large breasts to sway underneath the fabric of her light gray dress. 

“I-I have had so many dreams about you giving me milk from your boobies.” Harry whispered almost ashamed that he had dreams about her. 

Molly tugged at the bottom of her shirt so her cleavage became more noticeable. “Harry they are called tits! Not boobies. Big boys want tits. Do you want to be mommy’s big boy Harry?” Molly asked right before she ran her tongue up Harry’s face. God did he taste absolutely delicious! 

“Yes!  Yes, I  want to be your big boy Mommy Molly.” Harry practically begged.

“And you want to see Mommy’s big fucking titties and get a nice big drink of milk?” She continued to jack him off faster now.

“Yes! Mommy I do!” Harry cried out.

“Then show mommy your sweet little  boypussy .”

“Boypussy, Mommy?” He asked with curiosity, his bottle-green eyes blinking in confusion at the new term he just heard.

Molly then throws Harry’s legs up and pulls his pants the rest of the way off and proceeds to examine his cute little rosebud, “This is your  boypussy Harry, and this can make boys like you feel really good. Would you like Mommy Molly to make you feel good?”

“Yes Mommy! Please make my  boypussy feel good.”

God just hearing this sweet little boy say that just drenched her pussy! 

Molly then takes her middle finger and put it to Harry’s mouth. “Suck it baby. Suck on Mommy’s finger.” Molly ordered, giving him a rather stern gaze.

Harry did so immediately, wanting to please the person of his desires as best he could.

Molly was surprised at how good this boy was so good at sucking... maybe she’s found a partner for her next strap-on video instead of a dummy, “Such a good obedient boy. Now mommy’s going to make this  boypussy feel good.” She said as the widows fogged up around them.

The finger actually slid in with ease. Almost like it was begging for this, “Oh~ you naughty boy! Your boypussy is loving this! You love what mommy is doing don’t you Harry?” 

“Yes! Mommy I love it!” Harry moaned out, bucking his hips against her finger, trying to get it deeper, “You're making my  boypussy feel so fu-so good!” Harry stuttered, flushing a deep red of shame as he nearly swore.

Molly, however, caught his little slip, and decided to gently ruffle his hair, “It’s ok baby.” She muttered out, “You can say nasty words when you’re with mommy.” She said, making him gingerly nod his head at that, “Tell her how you really feel!”

“It feels so fucking good mommy! I want you to fuck my  boypussy so hard!” Harry moaned out, using a few... choice words that had basically been ingrained into his brain thanks to Mommy Molly’s videos.

Nodding her head at that, almost having a proud look on her face as Harry swore, she rewarded him once more by wrapping her hand around his cock and slowly started to stroke it, causing him to squirm within her grasp as he gave a small groan.

“Oh! Mommy that feels so f-f-fucking good!” Harry moaned out, stuttering lightly as he swore once again, “My willy feels weird!” He said, before looking up at her face, “It’s going to shoot!”

Molly leaned down and gently kissed his head, “Do it you sweet boy.” She said, “Shoot your willy for Mommy and Mommy will show you what you’ve been dying to see!” 

Harry, unable to hold himself back anymore, shot his load into the awaiting hand of Mommy Molly.

“Such a good boy Harry.” She praised out, before gently rubbing her hand, feeling the slick texture upon her skin, “And do you remember from my videos what good boys do when they shoot in mommy’s hand?” She asked sweetly, taking her attention away from her hand covered in his cum and back at him.

“They clean them mommy?” Harry replied, looking a little flustered as he panted lightly to regain his breath.

Yes, he remembered those scenes so well from the videos... although it sounded weird at first to him, the chance of doing right now was just making him feel excited to do such an act with his obsession.

“That’s right baby. So clean mommy’s hand.” She ordered still sweetly but firmly while holding her cum covered hand to Harry’s mouth. 

“Yes mommy!” And Harry started cleaning Molly’s hand with gusto, not caring the fact that he was eagerly lapping at his own cum like he was a mere dog.

When her hand was finally cleaned, she looked at Harry like he was the perfect steak dinner, “I hope you don’t think we are done yet baby because mommy is  gonna ride that cock hard!” She murmured out, her voice husky as she leaned down slightly, “Tell me Harry... how bad do you want to see my titties?” Molly whispered in a teasing voice. 

“So bad mommy!” Harry admitted, “I want to see them more than anything!” Harry said in a craze. 

“Would you stay with mommy forever?” She asked, gently licking his cheek, “Fill my pussy with your cum whenever I ask?” She added on, before adding the final statement, “To take my strap-on up your boypussy when I make a new video?”

“Yes mommy! I’ll do anything you ask!”

“Perfect answer baby. Here’s your reward.” And with that Molly lowered her dress that she was wearing, showing that she wasn’t wearing a bra, and once the dress was lowered enough, the two large breasts that he was so addicted to flopped out, gently swaying thanks to gravity.

“You are so perfect.” Harry said in awe, his eyes locked to her large, swaying breasts and licking his lips as he spotted the two, large, hard nipples.

“Does my new boy want some of mommy’s milk?” She asked, grateful that she recently did a milk video. 

“Yes! I want your milk mommy!” And Harry started to suck on his new mommy’s tits.

“Oh~ Baby that feels so good!” She said loving the feeling this little stud sucking on her tits.

Without having Harry detach from her nipple she pulls her dress up, showing her thick, hairy mound – something she shaved before doing certain videos, but she liked to be more natural with her hair down there -  _ ‘I’m so glad I didn’t wear panties today!’ _ She thought to herself, pushing Harry back so his feet were touching the window and his cock straight up Molly got ready for a wild ride!

“Now it’s mommy’s turn baby.” She said, before adding on, “It’s time for you to give mommy that big hard cock!” And with that Mommy Molly took the virginity of an eleven-year-old, with her ten-year old daughter asleep in the front seat of the car.

“Oh~ sweet fucking Merlin!” Molly exclaimed, throwing her head back in pure, unadulterated pleasure that she felt when she was impaled upon the six-inch penis of this young,  eleven-year-old boy.

While it’s not as big as her dildos or strap- ons at home, she knew, deep down that he would grow even bigger than the ones in her private collection, just knowing that fact was enough to solidify in her mind that she needed to keep Harry for herself... and possibly her friends and daughter! 

“This feels fucking amazing! Mommy is never letting this cock go! You belong to me now!” Molly stated, as she continued to bounce up and down upon Harry’s cock, her massive belly shaking up and down, as she rode Harry so hard that his feet kept pounding against the glass of the window leaving foot prints and threatening to break it.

“But baby you’ll love living with mommy! She has friends that also make some nasty fuck films and they would love a tasty little boy like you!” she said before she started licking and sucking on Harry’s own little nipples.

Molly then discovered how good this little stud taste once she got his nipples in her mouth. 

“Oh, Mommy~ your pussy feels so fucking tight! I don’t know how much longer till my willy-” Harry began, but he was suddenly cut off by Mommy.

“COCK!” Molly suddenly cut him off, throwing Harry a rather stern glare, “Call it a fucking cock Harry! You are FUCKING mommy with your big fucking COCK!”

Harry nodded his head, ingraining that command into his brain, so that he would no longer call his willy... well, a willy, but instead a cock.

Even sounding it out within his head was a little odd at first, but he would deal with it.

For Mommy!

As Molly continued to bounce upon his cock, his eyes were solely upon her large tits, that were bouncing up and down with her, and the skin even rippled with every bounce, and he swore he was able to hear the milk within slosh about!

However, then Harry’s eyes lowered to her large, beautiful belly, as the massive stomach continued to shake up and down, rippling beautifully like it was proudly displaying its size to everyone, Harry couldn’t help but to gently grab onto it, and feeling his hands sink into the flesh of her belly, he was unable to help himself as he leaned in towards it, not even caring if he was hurting his spine in doing so. 

“So beautiful... so sexy... so... perfect.” Harry murmured out, almost like he was in a trance as he continued to rub his hands upon her belly.

Feeling this, Molly looked down, with her eyes gleaming in lust as she felt the soft movements of Harry’s hands upon her stomach, “Oh Harry you naughty boy!” She moaned out, “Do you like Mommy’s big belly?” She asked him.

“I love your big sexy belly Mommy!” Harry answered, finally managing to tear his gaze away from her rippling belly and looking up into her eyes, before shyly admitting something, “It’s what first drew me in to you.”

Molly gave a sharp cry of pleasure as she heard Harry say that, and some of her juices squirted onto his stomach, but he didn’t care about that, “Then give Mommy’s belly button a big fat kiss!” She commanded him, almost hoping that he would prove his statement to be true, “Make sure you stick your tongue as far along as you can baby boy! Mommy loves having her belly worshiped.”

Nodding his head at that, Harry tried to remember the scenes from the videos in which showed Mommy Molly kissing, and then he tried to mimic what he saw in those scenes.

Leaning up so his lips were resting upon the warm flesh of her pulsing belly, Harry started to pepper Molly’s massive belly.

Kissing as fast as he could all around her belly, he soon shifted his focus towards the belly button, which in his opinion was probably larger than his thumb which could disappear into her navel button.

He then took a deep breath, filling his nostrils with the scent of her belly button, yet the scent of it made him shiver, but it wasn’t in repulsion, instead, it was in pleasure as the tainted scent entered his nostrils.

Extending his tongue out of his mouth, he drew upon every single memory of the kissing that Mommy Molly did in her videos and gave it his very first French kiss, with his tongue digging into the button and  worshipping it to the best of his ability!

“Oh, Mommy!” Harry moaned out, loving the taste of Mommy Molly’s belly button on his tongue, before pulling away so he could see over the massive belly, he said, “I’ve had so many dreams about kissing this big beautiful belly! Just thinking about it always made my willy hard, and it always shot so much white stuff!”

Moaning in absolute pleasure as she felt her belly getting worshipped by a rather skillful tongue of Harry – something in which she chalked up to him either  practicing or having wet dreams about – Molly gently grabbed Harry’s head and pulling it away even further, “Oh Harry baby.” She started, before giving him an idea that caused his cock to twitch within her, “I may just have to make a special video of you fucking Mommy’s belly button!”

Just thinking of that made Harry have so many pleasurable thoughts enter his mind, before he nodded his head rapidly, “I would love that, Mommy!” Harry cried out, small tears entering his eyes as a new goal entered his mind.

However, it only took a few more seconds before Harry had this tingling sensation run through his cock once more, and now, he knew what was happening due to his happening every single time in the past, “Oh, Mommy! My cock is going to shoot soon!” 

“Oh~” Molly murmured out, leaning down slightly, putting a pleasurable squishing sensation upon Harry, “You want fill mommy with your cum?”

“Yes, Mommy! I want too so bad!” Harry basically begged her, his bottle-green eyes shining with unshed tears underneath his glasses. 

“Do you know what could happen baby?” She asked, almost with a hint of amusement.

“What mommy?” He questioned softly, wincing every now and then as he was struggling to hold in the tingly feeling.

His Mommy hadn’t said for him to release into her yet. 

“Mommy could get pregnant!” She said, almost like she was explaining the weather to him. 

“Really, Mommy?!” Harry gasped out, his eyes widening slightly at the prospect. Now, he didn’t exactly know the ins and out of pregnancy, but he knew that it made  women's bellies even larger!

Just thinking of that on Mommy was amazing! 

“Yes, baby boy!” Molly stated, “So shoot that thick nasty cum in Mommy Molly and make her pregnant!” Molly screamed out, throwing her head back as one of her hands started to tweak at her own nipples so she could release at the exact same time as her little boy.

Hearing the command, Harry was unable to hold back any longer, before he gave a sharp cry as he thrusted into his Mommy, and instinctual part of his mind awakening that told him to bottom out into her, so that his cum could enter her womb for her to become fertilized with his children! 

“Oh~ you are such a good boy Harry.” Molly murmured out, placing a hand upon her belly as she came down from her orgasm, and she could feel the warmth of Harry’s cum surging through her, doing their best to make it towards their objective deep within her, “Mommy is going to take such good care of you.” She stated softly, as she ruffled Harry’s hair.

Noticing that he was getting a little sleepy, she gently got off him, allowing his body to fall limp in the backseat.

Bringing her hand down to her pussy, she couldn’t help but let out a pleasure filled smile as she felt some of his cum dribbling out of her hairy cunt, gently patting her lower lips, she quickly scooped up some of the cum that dribbled out before stuffing it back into her cunt.

With that down, she fixed herself up, placing her dress over her breasts once again, and lowering her dress back down to its normal position, keeping her well fucked cunt out of the open and back under the fabric as she moved from the backseat of the car and back into the driver's seat. 

She let loose a small smile when she noticed that her daughter was still soundly asleep in the car, nodding to herself, she placed her attention back onto the task at hand, and that was to head home.

At least, that is what she thought. Because Ginny was awake, as the loud noises and banging of the cars caused her to stir awake, and she looked in the rearview mirror and basically watched what had been happening between her mother and Harry, and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of it.

Yet, when she noticed that her mother was about to come to the driver’s seat, she quickly shut her eyes, hoping and praying that her mother didn’t spot her in this position.


End file.
